


Sunny (Mari) x Hero Chapter ONLY

by OmoriWriteChad



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Delusion, Just a bad time, M/M, Rape, Sadness, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: After Sunny's confession, Hero seeks repayment for the year he lost.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Hero/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	Sunny (Mari) x Hero Chapter ONLY

**Author's Note:**

> With Apologies to King Crimson Anon.
> 
> If you find yourself wanting to fap to this, but unable, take solace in the knowledge that the light of God still dwells somewhere within your soul.

>It had been a year since Sunny moved away.  
>In the time since, Hero had seen and heard about Kel developing an uncharacteristic cunning, as he slowly worked their parents.  
>"Hey, let's have Sunny over next summer" slowly became "Hey, let's have him stay the WHOLE summer" with a light sprinkling of, "YOU were the ones who said 'You'll always have a home here', did you not mean that?"  
>A year of Kel's persistence and guilt-tripping paid off, and Sunny was visiting for the whole summer, staying at the same time as Hero's usual visit.  
>It'd been a year since Sunny moved, leaving as soon as he got out of the hospital. Enough time for discussion and reconciliation about his... involvement... in Mari's passing. But Hero was left unsatisfied.  
>He didn't blame Sunny for Mari's death. Truly not in the slightest. He heard the truth and he considered it clearly an accident. But the lies...  
>Ruminating internally on his years of suffering and guilt, Hero prepared for when he would meet Sunny again.

>On the third day of Sunny's stay in their home, Hero acted on his plan.  
>He sent Kel to pick up a pizza and sandwich from Gino's. Hero didn't like to lie, so he never actually said he'd called in an order. Hopefully that would keep Kel busy for a bit.  
>"Hey Sunny, you wanna play a game in our room?" Hero asked, again avoiding an outright lie, as he never said a *video* game.  
>Nodding and getting fairly close to a smile, Sunny agreed and followed Hero.  
>As soon as Sunny closed the door to the room, he was struck in the chest by a soft bundle. Looking down, he saw that it was a familiar-looking set of girl's clothes, along with a long black wig.  
>The sight of this gave him a bad feeling. "What is this?", he looked up at Hero with a troubled expression.  
>Approaching him with a friendly smile, Hero motioned Sunny aside as he stepped to the door, before looking at Sunny, and with a warm smile, said "Put it on.", as the door locked.  
>His tone almost made it seem like a suggestion.

>With his breathing and heart-rate quickening, Sunny's eyes were fixed on the girl's clothes he was holding, before looking up at Hero with a hopeless expression, "but why?"  
>Resting his hands on Sunny's shoulders, Hero's warm expression never faltered.  
>"So you can apologize."  
>Sunny's eyes went wide at these words, and in that moment, still not understanding Hero's intentions, he knew he wouldn't resist.  
>While Sunny had moved past his desire to punish himself for Mari's death, deep down, he still felt he deserved to suffer more, and that there was nobody more deserving of vengeance than Hero.  
>"Okay." he said, barely above a whisper, as he placed the bundle of clothes on the bed and began removing his own.  
>As Sunny's clothes came off, Hero spoke, perhaps seeking to comfort Sunny in spite of his other intentions.  
>"Sunny, I want you to know, I don't blame you for Mari's death. Not at all." he said, his tone and expression now earnest, almost vulnerable.  
>Sunny held a pair of panties in his hands, considering their implications before resigning himself to obedience.  
>"But the lie you told..." Hero continued, drawing a wince from Sunny as he pulled up a skirt over the panties that he was now wearing.  
>"By not taking responsibility, you shifted that blame, and the person it fell on was me.", he continued, talking to Sunny's back.  
>Sunny's head popped through the girl's top he'd been given, and he turned to Hero, face wet with tears, "Hero... I'm so sorry..."  
>Approaching Sunny with an understanding smile, he picked up the long black wig from the bed before placing a hand on Sunny's head.  
>"Sunny, I'll forgive you.", he comforted, before placing the wig on Sunny's head and adjusting it into place.

>Turning Sunny around, Hero wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the long black wig, which he'd washed using Mari's brand of shampoo.  
>Breathing in, he focused himself on sight, smell, and feeling, willing himself to forget the reality of the situation.  
>At length, he sighed, before finally saying, almost as if in a trance, "Mari... I've missed you so much...", as he pulled Sunny into a closer embrace.  
>Sunny finally began to grasp Hero's intentions, his skin crawling as he could feel the tender, desperate affection of the tight embrace. That tenderness feeling awful not only because it came from a man, but because he knew he was being used by Hero, who he trusted implicitly.  
>Every part of Sunny's brain screamed that this was wrong, but one tiny part of his mind overrode every other instinctive impulse. It said, "This is a new punishment. You ran out of ways to punish yourself, and now Hero is helping you to suffer in new ways"  
>After that terrible thought beat back all of Sunny's other instincts, he slowly calmed himself as he thought, "Okay. I'm Mari now."

>After the long moments embracing Mari from behind, Hero turned her to face him, gently cupping her face as his mind continuously re-wrote the reality of who he was looking at.  
>Then he kissed her, first gently, then passionately. Mari stood stunned, her eyes glazing over as "she" resisted the feeling of horror underlying her thoughts.  
>"This is okay. I'm Mari. I love Hero. I don't mind if he kisses me. I love when he kisses me. I love Hero."  
>As this thought repeated in Sunny's mind, his "self" shrank, slowly curling up and withdrawing into a safe, and familiar, empty space.  
>As he entered that space for the first time in a year, Sunny again saw himself, but not himself.  
>Omori stared back, stone-faced as always, but he(?) looked different from before, wearing a skirt with a pair of short pig-tails hanging behind her(?) head.  
>"We both knew you'd be back here eventually. Didn't we?" she finally said, her neutral tone carrying hints of disdain.  
>Sunny slowly nodded, and then, knowing what would come next, hung his head in despair as he vanished.

>"Mari loves Hero. Mari loves being kissed by Hero. Hero is so warm and manly and perfect, Mari wants to be with him", Omori thought, eyes still glazed as she began to reciprocate his kiss.  
>Feeling a thrill of delight as Mari finally returned his kiss, Hero became frantic as a hint of reality imposed itself on his mind.  
>"Mari, we might not have long together. I need you... right now!"  
>Mari wore the expression of a corpse as she stared into his eyes. "Okay.", she said quietly.  
>Hero turned Mari around and bent her over the bed. His self-imposed delusional state preventing him from questioning why he thought Mari's pussy would only be accessible from behind.  
>As Hero lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, Omori's mind had adopted a new mantra, "I love Hero. I want this. Hero is sexy. I want Hero to fuck me. I want Hero inside me. I want Hero's baby."  
>Hero was harder than he'd ever been in his life. As he aligned himself with Mari's tiny pussy, he understood that pushing himself inside was going to hurt Mari, but then he corrected himself bitterly, "No, it won't hurt Mari."

>Hero's insertion was slow and unrelenting, and in those moments, Omori's entire world became pain. When that happened, the self-delusion that "I am Mari" was broken.  
>Omori screamed for half a second before Hero's hand quickly sealed her mouth, and then her eyes returned to their usual deadness as she soaked in the suffering.  
>"Yes. This is exactly what I deserve. The worst pain." she thought, as inch after inch of Hero's length sunk slowly inside her, and the worst pain became worse.  
>Fully inserting himself and regaining control, Hero felt a moment of sympathy and regret before brushing the idea aside, thinking, "No, Mari is enjoying this."  
>Still, in spite of his delusional thinking, Hero leaned forward and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can".  
>Mouth still covered by Hero's hand, Omori had a moment of worry, thinking, "No, please, more pain! Please kill me!"  
>Omori's worries were unfounded, however, as Hero's slow strokes, no matter how gentle, were still more painful than anything up to that point.

>Hero was finally making love to Mari. She was unbelievably tight, and for some reason painfully dry, but after the years of loneliness and regret, this was exactly the healing he needed.  
>As he slowly worked his cock in and out of Mari's pussy, he mercifully began to feel her becoming wet, slightly lubricating his strokes.  
>For Omori, the agony rose higher and higher as her pussy bled, as if all those years of impotent self-punishment were being concentrated into a few minutes.  
>She didn't care about Hero's pleasure, only feeling that it was most appropriate for him to be the one who delivers this punishment, thus she felt a moment of frustration as she sensed he was drawing close to orgasm.  
>"I deserve to feel this forever", she thought.  
>She couldn't hold that thought for long, however, as Hero's thrusts had lost their gentleness, driving everything from Omori's mind except the wonderful, all-consuming agony.  
>As Hero came, he felt a glorious sense of oneness with Mari, as her body shook beneath him in response to his frantic thrusting.  
>And then the orgasm returned his mind to reality. He stepped back from poor Sunny, softening cock being excreted from his asshole as he did so, and saw that Sunny was bleeding.  
>Looking down, he now saw that his own cock was smeared red and brown, and he broke down at the horror of what he'd done, sobbing, "Oh God Sunny, I'm so sorry..." over and over again.  
>Omori saw this and felt... nothing at all.  
The end.


End file.
